Medical balloons are commonly known for dilating and unblocking arteries that feed the heart (percutaneous translumenal coronary angioplasty) and for arteries other than the coronary arteries (noncoronary percutaneous translumenal angioplasty). In angioplasty, the balloon is tightly wrapped around a catheter shaft to minimize its profile, and is inserted through the skin and into the narrowed section of the artery. The balloon is inflated, typically, by saline or a radiopaque solution, which is forced into the balloon through a syringe. Conversely, for retraction, a vacuum is pulled through the balloon to collapse it.
Medical balloons also have been used for the treatment of bone fractures. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,850 to Berger, which teaches a method and an assembly for setting a fractured tubular bone using a balloon catheter. The balloon is inserted far away from the fracture site through an incision in the bone, and guide wires are used to transport the uninflated balloon through the medullary canal and past the fracture site for deployment. The inflated balloon is held securely in place by the positive pressure applied to the intramedullary walls of the bone. Once the balloon is deployed, the attached catheter tube is tensioned with a calibrated force measuring device. The tightening of the catheter with the fixed balloon in place aligns the fracture and compresses the proximal and distal portions of the fractured bone together. The tensioned catheter is then secured to the bone at the insertion site with a screw or similar fixating device.
As one skilled in the related art would readily appreciate, there is a continuing need for new and innovative medical balloons and balloon catheters, and in particular a need for balloon catheter equipment directed toward the treatment of diseased and damaged bones. More specifically, there exists a need for a low profile, high-pressure, puncture and tear resistant medical balloon, that can be used to restore the natural anatomy of damaged cortical bone.